Forum:Item Card Category?
It occurs to me that it might be useful to have a category page for opportunity cards that are added to your deck by virtue of possessing certain items (or companions, etc.) in your inventory. The fact that most PoSI items add cards is pretty common knowledge, but I had been playing a long time before I found out about A Parliament of Bats, for instance. If other people think that would be a valuable addition I could get started on something. KaigenFL (talk) 18:05, June 2, 2015 (UTC) there are not too many of these cards i believe. however, if you wanted to you could just add a paragraph in the unlocking items page saying, 'adds XXX to your deck' --mfive (talk) 20:37, June 2, 2015 (UTC) A category for this does sound useful, with some kind of overview on the category page. Jemann (talk) 04:41, June 3, 2015 (UTC) To invent a new category shouldnt be a big problem - how to name it?. The suggestion to have the information already on the item-page sounds even better, maybe both would be a deal? What items do we know of? Collecting them ahead would make things easier (prolly a list at the end of this?). - Tinkerball (talk) 07:31, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :Good idea. I've added several more cards to the list. It looks like they're mainly Companions and PoSI Items. In terms of an overview for the page, it may be worth noting that distinction. KaigenFL (talk) 13:50, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :'Item-Dependent' seems the most natural category name to me, although I'm open to better suggestions (not fond of the hyphen). Having the information on the item page itself is obviously good, but the category is necessary for discovering these cards in the first place. As far as overview goes, I guess a table with Card name, required item, any other conditions or notes. I suppose there's also a distinction between items that can be bought at any time and ones that are only available with certain stories/qualities. Jemann (talk) 00:15, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::'Item-Dependent' seems more like a viewpoint from the cards - but we gather the items, thus it's more like 'card revealer/unfolder' //smartarsemode_off. Card unfolding items Tinkerball (talk) 01:20, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, smartarse permitted here, since we seem to be coming at this from opposite directions - the 'item-dependent' category would be added to card pages, whereas 'card spawner' belongs with the item. Having both is possibly overkill, but they're both legitimate. Jemann (talk) 02:03, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: Now I'm unsettled, intimidated. Move it then, rename it to ur likeing, just before any1 adds items to it. I pout now - not really, j/k. Anyone add new items to the category plz - attach simple bullett-list if allergic to tables. But the items have to be categorized by someone else, I pout. Tinkerball (talk) 02:35, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :: Hey, it's just a grown-up wiki discussion - can be good to talk things over before leaping into action. The table looks good; and yeah, having seen it, making it a category added to the items rather than the cards does make more sense IMHO. I'm probably not going to do anything about it myself (mostly hands-off admin at this point). Anyone else have an opinion? Jemann (talk) 03:00, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Just to make sure, here it goes: *'Item-dependent-card-spawn-revealing-and-unfolding-items-category_without_a_fix_name_yet' my two cents for structuring this: *two categories **'item-dependent' (for cards) **'adds cards' (for items) *one guide-tagged page 'list of items adding opportunity cards' for explainations + commentablilty(!) i personally prefer the wording 'adds cards (to (opportunity) deck)' to 'unfolding' -- mfive (talk) 08:27, June 4, 2015 (UTC) (Wasnt prouting, just talking rubbish after hours of editing.)Tinkerball (talk) 11:32, June 4, 2015 (UTC): * category:dependent ** sub-category: card (for items) ** sub-category: item (for cards) The table is really good. I think just having one category that's added onto the items is good enough, considering the cards already list unlock conditions. Perhaps have sub-categories for Bazaar-bought vs. PoSI-crafted items? The name's the tricky thing, as it should ideally be descriptive enough that someone glancing at the bottom of the item page gets an idea of what it means. The best I can come up with is "card-associated" though, so hopefully someone else can think of a better term. I do like the idea of having a guide page to allow for explanations, analysis, and comments. KaigenFL (talk) 15:22, June 4, 2015 (UTC) What do these items to the stories? Without the item it wont come up. They reveal, expose, uncover it? They lay open, debunk, unfold it? They're pre-condition or prerequisits to it? They trigger it? I like this, they're trigger items. It's short, makes curious.Tinkerball (talk) 19:06, June 4, 2015 (UTC) I went ahead a created a new guide: Opportunity Items (Guide) to go with the category for analysis and commentary. Let me know what you think KaigenFL (talk) 18:25, June 24, 2015 (UTC)